Confrontation
by Link05
Summary: The smash brothers strike against Halcyon as they hurry to the aid of the Star Fox team. Halcyon proves too powerful and leaves the smash brothers broken. Featuring: the debut of Joshua, help from a couple of Pokemon, and Ganondorf attacked.


**Super Smash Brothers All Stars**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; they are products of Nintendo and are only being used for the purpose of creative writing.**_

** "Confrontation"**

**Story: 3**

**Main characters: Bowser, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Dr. Mario, Falco Lombard, Fox McCloud, Ganondorf, Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Link, Luigi, Mario, Marth, Mewtwo, Mr. Game & Watch, Ness, Peach, Pichu, Pikachu, Roy, Samus Aran, Yoshi, Young Link, Zelda. **

**Main villains: the Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Father Halcyon**

**Guests: Daisy, Candy Kong, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and Krystal.**

**Others: Andross, Wolf O'Donnell, and Panther Caruso**

**The story begins with Team Alpha (Link, Zelda, Fox, Falco, Pikachu, Samus, Luigi, Marth, and Roy) are in the Big Blue flying to the Lylat System. They appear over the city of Corneria where they find several ships firing at Halcyon. Halcyon's appearance has changed once again. His face develops into the form of a young adult, but he is still purple with a small moustache and long black hair. His eyes have decreased in size and he has the body build of a normal 20 something year old. Halcyon easily dodges the attacks of the ships and unleashes a sword. He flies through the ships, slicing them open and ultimately destroying them. He laughs in victory and unleashes several energy beams of green energy from his eyes. He hits several small ships, when suddenly the Blue Marine appears piloted by Peppy Hare. Peppy unleashes the weapons and begins firing on Halcyon, but Halcyon builds an energy field around himself protecting him. He then extends an energy batting ram and destroys the Blue Marine. From inside the Big Blue, Fox screams Peppy's name. Fortunately, Slippy is nearby and extends a stasis field which beams Peppy into his ship. Halcyon unleashes more energy blasts and destroys more and more ships. **

**Fox tells Link, who is piloting, that they need to act now. Link agrees and begins firing the Big Blue's weapons on Halcyon. Halcyon laughs and unleashes a wave of powerful telekinetic energy which not only throws the Big Blue away, but several of the other ships in the area. Halcyon then unleashes a bolt of lightning and throws it towards the Big Blue. Pikachu runs on top of the ship and unleashes his own lightning bolts to deflect Halcyon's. But Pikachu isn't strong enough and Halcyon's lightning hits Pikachu and then the rest of the passengers inside the Big Blue. Soon the Big Blue begins to fall out of the sky. Zelda screams to Link that the manual controls aren't working. Link tells everyone to brace for a hard landing. The Big Blue continues to fall and fall and fall when suddenly it stops in midair. Everyone is confused when suddenly a telepathic message from Krystal reveals that she saved them and she brought friends. **

**Fox looks out the window of the Big Blue and sees a pink ship with the words Tomcat labeled across it and it holding the Big Blue in a magnetic field. Krystal pilots the Tomcat and the Big Blue, and descends on the ground. They are followed by Peppy and Slippy. The Smash Brothers get out of the Big Blue and go to thank Krystal. Fox runs to her and hugs her. Krystal gets hearts in her eyes and begins hugging Fox back. Suddenly Andross, Wolf O'Donnell, and Panther Caruso step out of the Tomcat. Falco, rash to judgment, punches Panther and then tackles him. Wolf throws Falco off, but Fox holds his blaster at Wolf's head. Fox asks Krystal what is she thinking, bringing their enemies. Andross tells Fox and Falco that he, Wolf, and Panther want to help against Halcyon. Suddenly Halcyon lands on the ground and immediately blasts Andross with a concussion blast.**

**Andross flies into several buildings from Halcyon's blast, as Halcyon continues his attack. Wolf and Panther attack together, but Halcyon hits the ground with his fist which causes several tremors. Suddenly a huge chasm opens and Wolf and Panther fall in. Fox and Falco scream out "FIRE" and fly down and grab Wolf and Panther. Meanwhile Krystal and Zelda attack Halcyon together, but he throws them away with a telekinetic blast. Link charges at Halcyon and begins slicing at him with his sword, but Halcyon grabs Link's sword and throws it to the ground. He then punches, kicks, and head butts Link and throws him down the street. Luigi throws some green fire, while Pikachu attacks with his lightning bolts. Halcyon absorbs the energy attacks and redirects Luigi's attack to Pikachu, and Pikachu's attack to Luigi. **

**Samus unleashes several flames from her flamethrower, but Halcyon stops the flames in midair and redirects it towards Samus. Marth unsheathes his sword as does Roy. They both ignite their swords with their respective energies and charge towards Halcyon. The two swordsmen slice and dice at Halcyon, but he easily avoids their attacks. He grabs Marth's hair and throws him into Roy. Roy and Marth get back up and begin to fully charge their swords. Once their swords are fully charged, they hit the swords to the ground and suddenly fire, water, and light rush through the ground and explodes beneath Halcyon. The two swordsmen pant as they expect their foe to be defeated, but they are wrong…dead wrong. Halcyon suddenly appears behind them and lets out a scream which ruptures both their eardrums. He then punches Roy in the stomach, and kicks Marth in the face. Suddenly Halcyon's hands transform into a blade and he is about to slit both their throats when suddenly…Link jumps in the air, his sword in hand, and swipes Halcyon's hand seemingly cutting it off.**

"**How dare you, you little infidel", says Halcyon. Suddenly Halcyon's hand begins to reform and soon becomes as new as possible. Link is astonished, but has no time to think of it when Halcyon punches him to the ground. He then picks up Link by his hood and begins to swing him around. Zelda screams "Din's Fire" and suddenly a small ball of fire is ejected from her body and hits Halcyon. Halcyon burns and actually screams. "How is it possible you were able to hurt me", asks Halcyon. "It's called TRIFORCE idiot", says Zelda. Halcyon throws Link down and walks towards Zelda, but she continues unleashing her flames over and over again. Halcyon keeps walking, ignoring the pain. He extends his arms as if they were elastic and wraps them around Zelda's neck. Luigi suddenly appears on the scene and charges at Halcyon with his "Green Tornado" attack. But before Luigi can make contact, Halcyon grabs the little Italian's forehead and slams him into the ground. Fox and Falco both appear and run around Halcyon so fast that it creates a vortex. "Fools, I can breathe in space, do you think that I can not breathe in your pathetic windstorm", screams Halcyon. Halcyon puts up his forcefield and extends it that it hits Fox and Falco sending them into some nearby cars. Krystal runs to Fox and asks if he's okay. Fox, struggling, tells Krystal that he'll live. Krystal then gives Fox a kiss on the cheek and then on the lips. Falco, in pain, tells them to save it after they beat the crap out the purple guy. Peppy and Slippy attack with some of their blasters, but Halcyon easily blasts them out of the way.**

**Suddenly Marth, Roy, and Link run behind Halcyon and all three attacks with their swords. Halcyon turns around and dodges the attack, as the three swordsmen attempt to hit him…anime style. Halcyon throws Marth and Roy towards Fox and Falco, and then grabs Link's neck. He holds him in the air and commands Link to look into his eyes. Link struggles not to, but finds himself strangely drawn to Halcyon. Halcyon's eyes suddenly become a dark red and so do Link's. Suddenly black lightning strikes Link and soon a silhouette of Link emerges from his body. The shadow looks exactly like Link and walks out of Link as if it just walked from a mirror. Link screams in pain and finally passes out. The shadow Link laughs as he watches his "original" succumb to Halcyon's power. Halcyon refers to the shadow as Shadow Link, but the shadow tells Halcyon "no not Shadow Link, I want to be separate from a weak and pathetic coward such as Link; I am now and forever Joshua!" "Very well then Joshua" replies Halcyon "go and do your job". "I rather not, thanks anyway". Joshua flies away to parts unknown. Suddenly Zelda and Pikachu appear on the scene. Zelda tells Halcyon that he just made a big mistake. Glitter and sparkles surround Zelda as she suddenly transforms into Sheik. Sheik jump-kicks Halcyon and then begins punching him over and over. Halcyon, unfazed, blasts Sheik away. Pikachu then strikes back with a thunderbolt from the sky, but Halcyon just absorbs the energy. "You seem to like lightning a lot you impudent mouse, how do you like thunder?" Halcyon punches the ground and suddenly a mighty rumble moves throughout it as holes and chasms are made and the entire ground begins to slowly cave in. Halcyon then floats in the air and unleashes a blast of purple energy. The blast hits the Tomcat and the Big Blue, utterly destroying both ships. He then unleashes a small beam ray which cuts through Slippy, Peppy, Wolf, and Panther instantly killing them. "NO!" screams Fox as he and Krystal run to their friends. Falco, filled with anger, charges in the air surrounded by flames at Halcyon. Halcyon laughs as Falco attempts to punch and kick him. Halcyon backslaps Falco, causing blood to gush from Falco's beak. Halcyon then touches Falco's forehead causing shadows to surge through Falco. Falco falls to the ground, unconscious. Samus runs over to him to make sure he's okay. Halcyon tells the Smash brothers "I'll have my civil war smash brothers, no matter what you do. You are, but pawns in my scheme of things; prepare for the ultimate revelation". Halcyon flies away, leaving the battered smash brothers and Star Fox team to collect their losses.**

**Elsewhere in the vastness of the Final Destination; the Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Mewtwo, GW, and Ness walk through the area. Ness tells GW that he's scared. GW tells Ness that it's alright, they're there to protect him. The Crazy Hand bounces all around, but the Master Hand hits him and tells him to behave. Mewtwo asks the Master Hand where they're going. Master Hand tells Mewtwo that he wants to take them to something called the Eye of Games. Mewtwo asks what the Eye of Games is. Master Hand explains that the Eye of Games is an interdimensional doorway which leads to the Gamer's Room. GW tells Master Hand that he thought the Gamer was gone. Master Hand reveals that the Gamer just merely disappeared; he probably just went to his room. Suddenly the five come upon a huge portal which vortexes into space. Master Hand tells the group that this is the Eye of Games, only those worthy may enter. Mewtwo asks the Master Hand if he thinks he's worthy. The Master Hand admits to have done many evil things in his lifetime, but now the entire universe is in grave peril. The Master Hand begins speaking to the Eye of Games and tells it to show them the Gamer's Room. Suddenly inside the portal, a small room can be shown. Ness, GW, and Mewtwo all look shocked as they see trophies of the Smash Brothers and several other creatures sitting on a table. Mewtwo wonders if they are just toys for the Gamer's amusement, and if he controls them through his trophies. Master Hand tells Mewtwo to stop doubting, they have a job to do. **

**Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom, at the Smash Mansion; Dr. Mario continues working on his patients: Mario, Kirby, and DK while Peach (in a nurse's outfit), Daisy, and Candy Kong help out any way they can. Young Link walks in and asks how everyone's doing. Peach tells him that things are looking better. Candy walks to Young Link and asks if he's okay. Young Link tells Candy that he's just disappointed that he wasn't picked for the strike team against Halcyon. Candy tells Young Link that they need him here to keep the morale up. **

**Meanwhile, Captain Falcon works on one of his cars when suddenly Yoshi walks in. Yoshi hands Falcon a can of soda and asks him if he's worried about Samus. Captain Falcon tells Yoshi that he's not too worried, but just hopes that Roy keeps his hands off of her. Yoshi asks Falcon why he hates Roy so much. Falcon admits that he doesn't like Roy much because Roy was right earlier, he doesn't deserve Samus and the redhead does.**

**All of a sudden there is a loud bang as Falcon and Yoshi go to investigate. Suddenly they find that the remainder of the ceiling is being ripped off, by Halcyon. Falcon and Yoshi run into the infirmary and tells their friends that Halcyon is attacking. Suddenly the roof is ripped off of the infirmary and those inside see Halcyon flying above them. Halcyon asks if there's anything he can do to help. Yoshi begins throwing eggs at Halcyon, which explode on impact. Halcyon is unaffected and begins raining fire beams on those in the infirmary. Dr. Mario covers Mario's body, while Falcon and Candy cover Kirby and DK's. Halcyon laughs as he assaults the smash brothers. Peach attacks back by throwing her umbrella super fast at Halcyon. Halcyon dodges the attack, as he points to the floor and it suddenly begins to rip from its foundation. The Ice Climbers run in along with Pichu and attack. Nana and Popo unleash their "Blizzard" attack, while Pichu uses his thunderbolts which cause him pain also. Halcyon breathes fire and gets rid of the blizzard, while he just absorbs Pichu's thunderbolts. He tells Pichu that his thunderbolts tickle. Falcon jumps in the air and says "How much does this hurt?" Falcon charges up his fist and screams out "Falcon Punch". A fire bird appears around Falcon's fist and hits against Halcyon. Halcyon stumbles back, but grabs Falcon's fist and throws him into a wall. Dr. Mario begins throwing several of his pills, but Halcyon swats them away. Suddenly Kirby appears floating behind Halcyon and begins sucking him into his mouth. Kirby succeeds and Halcyon is forced into Kirby's mouth, as Kirby attempts to imprint Halcyon's likeness. But suddenly Kirby falls to the ground and Halcyon escapes unhurt. "You people are useless". Halcyon swats them all away with a telekinetic blast. Suddenly Bowser and Ganondorf arrive. Bowser breathes a funnel of flame, but Halcyon protects himself with his forcefield. Bowser charges at Halcyon, but Halcyon disappears and then reappears behind Bowser. He hits Bowser with a blast of energy and then turns his attention to Ganondorf. Halcyon confronts Ganondorf and tells him that he's been waiting for this day. **

**Ganondorf says nothing and ignites his fist with purple fire. Ganondorf charges at Halcyon, but Halcyon blocks his attacks. Halcyon charges his fist with green fire and the two begin boxing. The fire energy meets each other and causes a massive explosion which destroys half of the infirmary. Candy tells everyone that they have to get DK and Mario to a safer place. Dr. Mario and Peach begin rolling Mario and DK's hospital beds to any other part of the mansion which is not destroyed. Ganondorf and Halcyon continue fighting, as Halcyon explains that Ganondorf is an essential part in his plans. Ganondorf tells Halcyon that he doesn't really care. Ganondorf pulls back his arm and then punches Halcyon in the stomach. Halcyon elbows Ganondorf in the face, and then tells the wizard that he'll listen. Ganondorf grabs Halcyon and then bounces off of him causing a mini explosion, but Halcyon is unaffected and forms his hand into a blade. He jumps on top of Ganondorf and pins him to the ground. He raises his blade and is about to hit Ganondorf when suddenly someone grabs him from behind. Halcyon turns and sees Young Link holding him back. Halcyon calls Young Link a wimp and throws him across the room. Jigglypuff arrives and pounds on Halcyon's back. Halcyon extends his fingernails and asks "You're a balloon aren't you Jigglypuff, do you think you can pop?" Halcyon slashes at Jigglypuff, scratching up the small Pokemon's face. Young Link jumps in the air and slashes Halcyon's face, but Halcyon unleashes a surge of electricity through Young Link's body. Halcyon declares that he is victorious and is about to slash his blade at Ganondorf, when suddenly he is hit by several energy blasts and sent crashing into a wall. Suddenly Link, Zelda, Pikachu, Samus, Roy, Marth, Luigi, Falco, and Fox appear with several Pokemon behind them. Link steps to Halcyon and says "You want your civil war…well now you have it". Charizard, Venosaur, Blastoise, Clefairy, Mew, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Raiku, Entei, Suicune, Electrode, Weezing, and Cyndaquill all step forward and attack Halcyon with all their might. Halcyon tries to hold back the attacks from the mighty beast, but the Pokemon are too strong and hit Halcyon. Halcyon escapes the blast and flies through the roof of the mansion, but the flying Pokemon follow him. Pikachu speaks to the rest and tells them to follow him. Outside, Halcyon dodges several attacks from the Pokemon and dishes some out himself. Charizard and Ho-Oh attack together with fire, while Lugia and Suicune attack with water and ice. Halcyon finds himself barely unable to withstand the attacks, but unleashes a telekinetic wave which seemingly wipes out the powerful Pokemon. Pikachu screams in agony as Halcyon descends to the ground and viciously kills the other Pokemon. Pikachu and Pichu lash out with combined lightning bolts while Clefairy and Mew (the only ones left) attack from afar with their psychic powers. Halcyon unleashes several black balls of energy (similar to Mewtwo's) and hits Clefairy and Mew, killing them. Jigglypuff appears and runs to Halcyon, but Zelda holds her back. Halcyon laughs and tells the smash brothers that this is but a taste of what will happen. He rises to the air and surrounds his body in shadows. The shadows then reach out and hit several members of the smash brothers. Halcyon laughs and tells the smash brothers that his war has just begun. **


End file.
